


二.欠债不还（三番五次，all耀，肉文，前露中，后美食）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000
Summary: 胡思乱想脑洞大开的小耀x贵族老爷弗朗西斯





	二.欠债不还（三番五次，all耀，肉文，前露中，后美食）

**Author's Note:**

> 胡思乱想脑洞大开的小耀x贵族老爷弗朗西斯

二. 欠钱不还（露中，美食组的初夜，胡思乱想脑洞大开的小耀x贵族老爷弗朗西斯）  
“嗯呢，啊啊，快点……”王耀被操得眼睛水汪汪的，他迷离地看着在他身上肆虐的男人，双方都已经泄过一次了，但是身上的男人显然不是很满足，将王耀从骑乘式改为狗爬式，让他趴在地上，翘起被打得绯红的屁股，好好挨操。虽然此举对于王耀来说只让他更加淫荡，但实际上伊万只是想借着月光看看这个蓄意爬到自己床上的小男妓的相貌。  
月光如水般洒在王耀的身体上，伊万看见了一具骨肉相当，既有女子软绵又有男子筋骨的白嫩消瘦的身体，那一对小小的乳珠被啃咬得红肿不堪，还有那荡悠悠在双腿之间的涨得通红挺立的小肉棒被小男妓轻轻揉搓，它的主人脸红红的，用微凉的舌头无意识地舔舐自己水润的嘴唇，此人长得真是如同月下仙子一般，身体和容貌皆是上品，就算是到处游历过的伊万也没有见到过如此美丽的人，一瞬间他停了下来，有点不忍心再作弄王耀。  
可是生性淫荡的王耀哪里能够停下？现在他就快要射出来了，一旦停下这精液不上不下，涨得生疼，王耀可是熟知这种痛苦的，他斜了伊万一眼，便往后坐去，反正肉棒就在小穴里，你这么没用我就自己来弄！王耀心想着，结果正好被全根没底顶到了骚点，在身体的深处激起一阵又痛又痒的刺激感。  
伊万被这大胆的小男妓的动作取悦了，他明白这个小家伙怕是早就身经百战了，他的作弄只能算是情趣。伊万便立马拿到主动权，掐着王耀的脖子摆好刚才的样子，将自己的肉棒先拔出来出来一点，再重重得往敏感点捅去。  
这一回王耀穴内的饥渴被解了，但是人也被操得骚话满天：“好少爷，求求你，还是慢点吧……啊……我的……小穴……都要被……草破皮……”  
“哼，我这是给你拓宽甬道，刚才你那洞窄得都进不去了，以后怎么卖？我这是在帮你！”伊万被那小穴一挤差点精关失守，现在不好好找补，等会怎么显得雄风？他更加用力往那点插去，这几下又凶又狠的插穴让王耀也有点吃不住，以前那些客人怜惜他长得美又小小的，不忍心太过分，现在碰上这种不怜香惜玉的混蛋，王耀是又气又怕，但还是被爽得大声浪叫。  
伊万的手段可不止这么一点，他将王耀的屁股对着月光一看，那被插得泛起白沫且红肿的小洞下面还有一处细缝在流着口水，伊万大喜，这不是传说中的双性人吗？他顿时淫心大起，趁着王耀沉浸在肉洞被插的快感中，悄悄地查看那处细缝。  
那处细缝看起来颜色粉嫩如初，扒开阴唇里面小洞和阴蒂俱全，只是比女子小了很多，伊万先用一指伸进去试探，粗糙冒着热气的东西一进王耀那处子之地立马引起了他 的警觉，王耀连忙夹紧了腿，直起了身体给了伊万的脸狠狠一巴掌！  
伊万被这一记耳光打得愣了一下神，但是马上反应起来了，他勃然大怒，抽出了肉棒和手指，抓住了王耀的手，在让这个男妓动弹不得。  
王耀多年做皮肉生意早就练得一身好武艺，他不慌不忙地大力向对方子孙根踢去，伊万一时不察被踢倒在地，那地方可是男人的命门！顿时伊万松开了手，捂着那里满地打滚起来。  
“哼，给你个小教训！”王耀说完不管这人是否有碍，穿上衣服，顺便带走了伊万的钱袋跳窗而去。  
“你，别被我找到！”伊万因太痛晕了过去。  
“哥，早！”王耀一打开家中的门，就看见自己面瘫的弟弟站在他的面前，看起来比平时更加严肃了。王耀也是一脸尴尬，他拢了拢身上的破衣服，逃亡一般钻进了自己的房间里准备清洗一番。  
“哥，你以后不要再这样了，夜深露重冻坏了身体怎么办？我和小澳已经赚了不少钱了，何必还要操持这种生计？”门外传来弟弟絮絮叨叨地劝诫声音。在门内的王耀无奈地叹了一口气，如果这样的话，他也愿意脱离这花柳界，但是他要钱可不仅仅是为了一家人的生计，而是还债。  
早年间，王耀当时还是个刚失去父母，一个人带着三个幼龄小孩子的少年，一家人穷困潦倒，眼看都要饿死了，他实在没有办法只好将自己卖给了当时最有名的贵族家中当仆人。  
虽然仆人的薪水微薄，但是省省还是可以维持一家人的生计，可是一次大冬天，最小的湾湾被邻居家的小孩子蓄意推下水，导致她高烧不退，加上家中的钱财极少，连看病的钱都付不起，王耀没有办法只好听从了对自己一直有意图的贵族老爷弗朗西斯的话，将自己卖身给他当性奴。  
时到今日，他还一直记得第一次和男人交欢的场景，也坚定了他宁愿分期付款加利息也要离开弗朗西斯的决心：  
“老爷。”年幼的王耀身披一条轻纱颤颤抖抖地跪在床上，他如同小猫咪的眸子里含着泪水，流露出十分害怕的情感。弗朗西斯走到他的身前，好好欣赏着这一具青涩直白的身体，现在这个小家伙还是一脸纯洁，不知道接下来会发生什么局面，但是弗朗西斯不介意好好教导他。  
透过那薄薄的纱，他可以看到花蕊般的小乳尖，沉睡在黑色耻毛中粉白的小鸟，以及两片圆润的小屁股，鼓鼓的看起来十分好揉。  
弗朗西斯都觉得空气都让他十分焦灼，但是这是小耀第一次侍寝，他可不愿意伤害了这么美的事物,所以这一次他打算不用任何器具，而是慢慢培养王耀的情欲后，再来享用。  
王耀不明就里地就被合着纱推到在了软乎乎的床上，弗朗西斯就在他的上方，如同巨兽在看自己的食物一般，贪婪地打量着自己，从头顶到脚一丝都不放过，王耀还从未被人这样下流入骨地看过，弗朗西斯的眼神就像要舌头一般，被看过的地方有些热灼，他不好意思地想要遮住自己的小鸟，但是弗朗西斯给了他一记不悦的眼神，导致王耀只好作罢。  
“宝贝，你看看你的身体都些红了，看来你就是个不折不扣的小荡妇。”弗朗西斯很满意王耀这具敏感的身体，但是王耀毕竟有些男孩子的品性，想要张嘴反驳，却被弗朗西斯含着了口舌，那张贵族老爷一直说一不二的嘴在肆无忌惮地在王耀的口中到处逍遥，甚至啧啧地吸吮着他流出来的汁液，王耀可从未被人这样对待过，他都要被吻得窒息了，所以难受地想要推开弗朗西斯，却被贵族老爷的揉搓中险些叫了起来。  
那贵族老爷在摸他小鸟，虽然老爷一直都是养尊处优，手也养的纤细修长，但是比起自己从未触碰过的小嫩鸟来说还是粗糙了些，摸得他有点疼，突然脑洞大开的王耀想起了东方古国有一种伺候人的奴仆是专门要割掉小鸟的，这次贵族老爷该不是要这样做吧，吓得王耀一时眼泪在眼眶里打转转，想要反抗却被弗朗西斯的一只大手捏着双手手腕动不得，现在他和条鱼差不多，无法反抗。  
正在王耀在被吻得晕头转向，胡思乱想之际，弗朗西斯看见美人欲泪含羞的样子，一下子胯间沉甸甸的一团涨得生疼，但是手中的小嫩鸟始终的焉头巴脑的，只好耐下心继续给这小美人手淫。  
可是继续了一会，小鸟始终没有动静，弗朗西斯始终不解，看看王耀春情上脸的样子，又看看手中的物事，终于明白了：小美人估计对于风月之事实一窍都不通，既然这样，弗朗西斯也懒得管这档子事了，反正他现在是精虫上脑也等不及了，所以贵族老爷做了这辈子最蠢和最后悔的决定：直接上！  
王耀还没有想清楚是怎么回事，就被弗朗斯西掀了个屁股朝天，他红着脸趴在枕头上，回头看弗朗西斯，就是那含着泪的一眼，就让贵族老爷有点心软了，但是自己还饿着呢，弗朗西斯花天酒地惯了，只是取来润滑剂来稍微减少一下王耀第一次开苞的痛苦。  
趴着的王耀就觉得屁股上有什么凉凉的东西还流入自己的小屁眼里，他回头看去，就见到弗朗西斯拿着一罐透明的药膏再给自己的小屁股按摩，那手法比这里最好的按摩师傅还要好，但是王耀也不认为这是种享受，他结合刚才贵族老爷的做法，恐怕是要把自己阉了之前的准备工作，想到这里，他十分难过，毕竟自幼他就想娶老婆，生一家子的宝宝，现在一入侯门，小鸟全无，这个愿望怕是实现不了了。  
“哎呦！”王耀觉得自己的小屁眼被生生插入了一个又硬又凉的东西，他连忙回头一看，就见弗朗西斯将自己的一根指头插进了自己的小洞里，他觉得十分奇怪，想要排出来，却被佛朗西斯一掌拍在了屁股上，王耀就听到来自贵族老爷的威胁声：“你再这样动来动去，我今晚就直接给你的屁股开花！”  
王耀虽然听不懂这话啥意思，但是他还是怂怂地趴了回去。  
弗朗西斯一进这小洞就觉得自己捡了个宝，这小洞又紧又窄，还会自己小口小口含着自己的手指，如果换上自己的肉棒，那是有多么舒服啊！  
因此他加快了速度，不管身下的人发出如何苦闷的呻吟，次次用手指在里面翻天覆地，寻找那令人敏感的一点，最终在他加到三根手指后，在洞口的不远处他找到了！一案下去，王耀就像垫板上的鱼一般，纤细的身体往后仰去！  
弗朗西斯再也忍不住了，直接换上了自己的大炮，对准那小洞插了进去，这一下子把王耀的呻吟硬生生地梗在了喉咙里，他张大了嘴，却发不出一点声音。  
弗朗西斯还是有点怜惜这个小美人的，他看看交合处没有流血，便放心地等王耀适应了这肉棒后再徐徐图之。  
王耀觉得自己都要劈成两半了，他身体里插了一个又烫又大的棒子，让他呼吸都不顺，一下子就明白了这个贵族老爷说的伺候是啥意思了，他的眼泪止不住地流淌着，弗朗西斯怜悯地吻着他的小脸，低声安慰他：“小宝贝，这是第一次，你忍着点痛苦，以后你就会爱上它，甚至还会求我做呢！”  
王耀在极痛之下没有力气说话，弗朗西斯便在他身上四处点火，抚摸着他光滑白嫩的胸脯，揉捏着小小挺立的乳头，等他逐渐适应身体里的肉棒后，弗朗西斯便捏着他手感极好的屁股，将肉棒一下一下撞进那小洞里。  
对于王耀来说，刚开始的痛楚消失后，接下来的撞击让他体会到了痛并快乐着的感觉，他被撞得身体四处摇摆，连呻吟也是断断续续的，弗朗斯西见状就知道他上路了，便更不加节制地索取了起来。  
在换了三四次姿势后，虽然王耀一次都没有射，但是弗朗西斯可是射得酣畅淋漓，他满意地拍拍昏睡过去的王耀的小屁股后，便抱着自己的小美人一起进入了梦乡。但是他不知道的是，王耀在这一次万分痛苦的做爱后，又怕又怂的他下定决心，宁愿欠钱不还被打死，也要马上带着一家子立马远走他乡。


End file.
